


The Rains have not Cleared.

by Rex_Tindal



Series: FFXIV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Tindal/pseuds/Rex_Tindal
Summary: 5.3 Spoilers!!!!
Series: FFXIV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907323
Kudos: 1





	The Rains have not Cleared.

Azem walks down the empty streets of Amaurot, perplexed. The streets are usually buzzing with life and flourish but they now lay still. Azem has just returned from one of his trips, an emergency leave to clear his head after the infighting the Convocation has been going through, about what to do about the oncoming horrors. Though going against those who mean the most to him hurts, Azem stays true in his path, if this must be the end of all they have known so be it, because even if it is the end, new life will live on.

Azem shakes out of his stupor as he stumbles one of the many balconies of Amaurot, though this one isn't empty as the rest of the city. By the balcony sits a lone white figure, low to the ground and tucked in on themselves, multicolored stones scattered about. Azem quickly makes their way to the figure. "Elidibus? My friend, what is wrong?" Eldibus shakes and sputters, unable to face Azem. Suddenly, a massive boom is heard across all of Amaurot. Azem looks up to face the source, and see's a multitude of stars falling down from the sky. A starshower, beautiful, dazzling, terrible. It means the end. Eldibus grasps on tight to Azem as Azem looks at the falling sky. A chorus of screams is heard throughout Amaurot as it begins to glow red with flame. Azem whispers, barely heard by the nearby Convocation Member,

" _Oh dear_."

\---------------

Elidibus snaps out of his reminiscing, looking about the gathered force of warriors ahead of him. These are the people who wish to stop his dearest hope, his one dream of bringing back everything that was lost.

Despite this, ~~The Warrior of Light~~ Elidibus cannot help but hate that this is what it all has come to, that he must fight someone who he always felt was a beacon of hope for all of those within Amaurot, and to him.

The Warrior of Light ~~Elidibus~~ looks on at the Au Ra man, even though his form may have changed it is still so clear who he was, and who was lost by becoming this *thing*, this Rex.

The Warrior of Light steels himself for the upcoming battle, though he may grieve he cannot falter, for this is the end of everything he was worked for for eternity. He looks on at the battle ready man and whispers a soft plea.

"Why must you look at me this way Azem?"


End file.
